


The Nightmare

by stealing_your_kittens



Category: Anna Karenina - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealing_your_kittens/pseuds/stealing_your_kittens
Summary: Sometime after leaving with Vronsky, guilt is taking a toll on Anna's mind. She dreams of a way out.





	The Nightmare

It must have been the tenth time the train entered their little shed. Anna hadn’t witnessed each circuit, yet she was sure of it. And still the three of them sat there -Anna, Vronsky, and her darling Seryozha between them- dressed for travel with their bags at their feet.

At some point -time slipped through her fingers so easily- she rose to board the train, only to find it gone. 

“We will follow it,” she decided, and lead her little party along the track that ran the center of the shed. Somehow, they would always end where they began. 

A thrill of terror seized her, then, for she knew there was no way out _ except _ the train which refused to stop for them. Without quite knowing how, she was standing on the porch and still the endless circuit continued. Anna found herself standing next to the tracks once more. 

_ Perhaps if we all board together, we can get out. _The thought went unvoiced, but her Alexei was in perfect accord. As one they tried again and again to get themselves and Seryozha onto the train; clutching at the back rail and leaping on with every pass. But try as they might, they were never together and always found themselves trapped once more. 

_ I am in Hell,” _ Anna realized. _ We will be here forever. _

The shadowy hands on her shoulders came as no surprise, nor did the deep voice telling her that only her husband could save them now. She must marry her husband. Alexei Alexandrovitch was nowhere to be seen, yet Anna knew that she must only call him and he would come to her. 

Scarcely had her foot lifted to the platform that was suddenly there, before her mind had balked at what must take place. It would only be a simple matter of putting her hand in his, but learned instinct made her shudder in revulsion at the very idea that he would appear and touch her with his pale, cold hands; her fingers interlacing over the swollen knuckles. 

“I can’t,” she whispered frantically. “I can’t I can’t I can’t! I’m sorry, I can’t!” 

Relief washed over her as the spectre of her husband never appeared, but there was guilt, as well, at realizing she had condemned her darling ones along with herself. 

“Alexei, save me,” Anna cried, thrashing against the covers and uncertain which Alexei she called to; knowing only that guilt still tinged her relief when Vronsky’s arms came around her in the dark. 


End file.
